falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Eastern Commonwealth
The Eastern Commonwealth was one of the thirteen commonwealths of the pre-War United States. Created in 1969,Plaque on the Massachusetts statehouse in Fallout 4 gives 1969 as the formation date of the "Thirteen commonwealths" it was comprised of the former states of West Virginia, Delaware, Pennsylvania, New Jersey and New York. Former Pennsylvania The Pitt The post-War ruins of Pittsburgh are the basis of the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt. Ruled by slavers, it is plagued by trogs, humans who degenerated due to the hazards produced by the city's three irradiated rivers over the decades. Philly Philly, once reminisced by Abraham Washington, was the post-War ruins of the city of Philadelphia. He sent an expedition there to recover the Liberty Bell, to bring back and display at the Capitol Preservation Society.Rivet City terminal entries#Liberty Bell Expedition Monroeville A town mentioned by Everett. The Pitt raiders go out on raids in the town, and is overrun by trogs. Former West Virginia Appalachia Appalachia is a vast swathe of West Virginia, which was also known pre-War as the Appalachian Territory. It is divided into six environmentally-distinct regions: Ash Heap, Cranberry Bog, Savage Divide, the Forest, the Mire, and Toxic Valley. As most of Appalachia was not a major strategic target, the Forest and Savage Divide made it through the Great War mostly intact apart from radiation contaminating the watershed, however, the other four regions have since been subsumed by heavily mutated flora and fauna or hazardous air and weather conditions. Appalachia was ravaged by a plague that wiped out practically all human survivors by 2102 when the residents of Vault 76 emerged to begin reconstruction. Known locations * Former New York ** Albany (mentioned in Point Lookout) ** New York City (mentioned in Fallout 3, Dead Money, Fallout 4, Fallout 76 and the Fallout Bible) *** Flatbush (mentioned in Mothership Zeta) ** Niagara Falls (mentioned in Point Lookout) ** Rochester (mentioned in Fallout 4)Thicket Excavations terminal entries * Former Pennsylvania ** Monroeville (mentioned in The Pitt) ** Philadelphia (mentioned in Fallout 3 and Fallout 4) ** The Pitt (appears in The Pitt, mentioned in Fallout 3, Point Lookout and Fallout 76) ** Raven Rock Mountain Complex (appears in Fallout 3, mentioned in Fallout 4) ** Waynesboro (mentioned in Fallout 4) * Former West Virginia ** Beckley (appears in Fallout 76) ** Berkeley Springs (appears in Fallout 76) ** Charleston (appears in Fallout 76) ** Clarksburg (appears in Fallout 76) ** Flatwoods (appears in Fallout 76) ** Grafton (appears in Fallout 76) ** Harpers Ferry (appears in Fallout 76) ** Helvetia (appears in Fallout 76) ** Huntersville (appears in Fallout 76) ** Huntington (mentioned in Fallout 76) ** Lewisburg (appears in Fallout 76) ** Monongah (appears in Fallout 76) ** Morgantown (appears in Fallout 76) ** Point Pleasant (appears in Fallout 76) ** Summersville (appears in Fallout 76) ** Sutton (appears in Fallout 76) ** Vault 76 (appears in Fallout 76, mentioned in Fallout 3 and Fallout 4) ** Watoga (appears in Fallout 76) ** Welch (appears in Fallout 76) ** The Whitespring Resort (appears in Fallout 76) Appearances The Eastern Commonwealth appears in the Fallout 3 add-on The Pitt and Fallout 76. It is also mentioned in Fallout 3 and its add-ons Point Lookout and Mothership Zeta. It is also mentioned in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Dead Money, Fallout 4 (as well as a cameo appearance of the Statue of Liberty in the Atomic Command game), and the Fallout Bible. References Category:United States commonwealths de:Eastern Commonwealth es:Commonwealth Oriental it:Commonwealth orientale fr:Commonwealth de l'Est pt:Comunidade do Leste ru:Восток (содружество)